1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo securing system and more particularly pertains to preventing cargo from sliding while being transported on a trailer with a cargo securing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cargo containment devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cargo containment devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing cargo are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,608 to Reitnouer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,700 to Lyman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,243 to Henry; U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,165 to Collins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,644 to First, Sr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,500 to Johnson et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cargo securing system for preventing Cargo from sliding while being transported on a trailer.
In this respect, the cargo securing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing Cargo from sliding while being transported on a trailer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cargo securing system which can be used for preventing Cargo from sliding while being transported on a trailer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.